


Operation Free Connie

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca frees Connie with the help of a few friends. Rebecca belongs to centeris2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Free Connie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centeris2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/gifts).



Of all the places for GED to have their head office, Rebecca really hadn’t been expecting it to be in Old Hillcrest. Though, when she thought about it, it made sense- everyone was too afraid to go in there, and the only thing GED was afraid of was lawyers. That and adorable little kittens, in the case of one Ms Drake. She stood outside, trying not to look too conspicuous in her GED internship outfit, and checked her phone again for messages. According to Anna, there were a few more people who were going in on this rescue mission with her. Well, the more the merrier.

After fifteen minutes of waiting in the purple mist that was really quite unsettling, Rebecca finally saw something shining in the mist.

“You do not need your phone, Syntax, now put it away,” said a female voice. “We’re here now anyway, I think.”

“I don’t need it to see in the fog, I need it so I can see h-“

“Boo.” There was a very manly scream, and then the sound of two girls laughing.

“Oh, hello,” said a girl when she became clearer. Like Rebecca, she also wore glasses, though she had a familiar blue hooded vest on over her GED uniform. “Are you the girl we’re supposed to be meeting?”

“I think so,” said Rebecca. She scrolled through the messages on her phone. “Are you Louisa?”

“Yes,” said the girl. “And Syntax and Silencia came along too for Operation Free Connie.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” said Rebecca. She knew that mentioning the name of their secret organisation in this place would be almost suicidally stupid.

“So we’re all here now?” asked Syntax. “Come on, let’s go inside. It’s creepy out here.”

“Very good for hiding in, though,” said Silencia’s voice from too close to Rebecca’s shoulder.

“That’s exactly why it’s creepy,” said Syntax, folding his arms over his chest.

“I’ll text Anna and see if this is all of us,” said Rebecca. She typed out a quick message telling Anna who was there and receieved one back rather quickly.

 _“Yes, that’s everyone. #FreeConnie”,_ Anna texted, and Rebecca smiled and put the phone back in her skirt’s tiny inner pocket.

“Okay, Anna said we can go in now,” said Rebecca. “So let’s do this.” She walked in the front door first, passing several other GED employees preoccupied with playing games on their computers of phones. When they saw her, though, they all hastily changed tabs or apps to something work-related. While Rebecca walked up to the front desk with Louisa, the other two tried to remain inconspicuous- Syntax playing a game on his phone, and Silencia hiding on the ceiling.

“What are you two girls doing here?” asked the employee at the desk. He looked a little different to his other workmates, wearing a suit and clear glasses.

“I’m here on an errand for Ms Drake,” said Rebecca. “I need to look at some of the files for the other interns. I don’t know why I have to do it but a good employee never asks questions.” She held eye contact with the man, hoping that the fear of Ms Drake or of her would keep him quiet.

“Go down that hallway, turn right, left, right again, and it’s the third door down,” said the man. Rebecca already knew that, but she thanked the man anyway and walked down the hallway that the man had pointed to.

Louisa seemed to have a harder time convincing the man that she also had to look at the employee files, but then Syntax did something on his phone and the man looked at his screen.

“Ah, so you do have permission. Go on, then,” said the man.

“Did you forget to look him in the eye?” asked Rebecca.

“I have trouble maintaining eye contact,” said Louisa. “It feels weird.”

“It’s okay, you got in eventually,” said Rebecca. “Now, let’s go.”

As the two girls progressed down the hallway, following the man’s directions, Syntax walked ahead with his nose almost pressed to the screen of his phone. Silencia followed him, hiding in the potted plants. At last, they came to the last hallway.

“Now, which door was it again?” asked Rebecca. “I can’t remember.”

“I think it was the second one,” said Louisa. She pulled the door open and cool air rushed out, along with whirring and smooching noises.

Like a cockroach, Silenica scuttled away from Syntax in the light, leaving the hacker smoothing his ruffled clothing and hair and fixing up his glasses.

“I’d say get a room but you’re in one. Get a room that isn’t this one,” said Louisa. She closed the door on Syntax’s blushing and Silencia’s giggles, and found Rebecca giggling too.

“Wrong door?” asked Rebecca.

“Yep. They need to label these things,” said Louisa. “I remember now, it was the next door along.”

She opened that door and, sure enough, the room was filled with filing cabinets and overflowing boxes of files.

“What’s Connie’s last name?” asked Louisa.

“Lightknight,” said Rebecca without thinking, and then blushed when she realised what she’d said. “Um, I mean, Grapemountain.”

“Okay, now to just hope that these things are at least kept in alphabetical order,” said Louisa. She went to a filing cabinet and tugged on a drawer. “Of course it’s locked.”

“Use these,” said Silenica, swinging down from the ceiling and handing Louisa a lock-picking kit.

“Do you know how to pick locks?” asked Louisa, turning to Rebecca. “I’m not very good at it.”

“Yep, give it here,” said Rebecca. She took the kit and walked over to the filing cabinet that Louisa was standing at.

“We probably should’ve tried to get a master key or skeleton key or something,” said Louisa.

“Too much work,” said Rebecca. There was a click and the drawer finally slid open when Rebecca pulled on it. She pulled out one file to see if the files were sorted alphabetically by last name. Fortunately, they were.

Unfortunately, as it turned out, this first filing cabinet was just full of the ‘A’ files. Rebecca hummed thoughtfully and counted the filing cabinets, finding that there were twenty of them. The rest of the letters, she assumed, were in the various boxes.

“Do you want to start looking through the boxes?” asked Rebecca.

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” said Louisa. She crouched down and began rifiling through the boxes on the floor. “Y’know, maybe we could’ve just said that we came in here to sort the files or label them.”

“We will next time,” said Rebecca. “If there is a next time.”

“Well, I don’t want working for here on my resume,” said Louisa. “Think we should look at our files?”

“Connie’s first,” said Rebecca. She picked a filing cabinet, hoping that it held the ‘G’ files, and grinned as she saw the name ‘Gladebard’. “Jackpot, I found it.”

Louisa worked from the bottom of the filing cabinet while Rebecca worked downwards. As expected, Louisa pulled out Connie’s file.

“Bingo,” said Louisa, grinning triumphantly. “Connie Grapemountain.”

“Good,” said Rebecca. “Can you hide it in your vest?”

“Yes, that’s why I wore it,” said Louisa, though Rebecca knew that it was a lie just from the way she’d said it. She took the file and zipped the vest up over it.

“Great, now let’s grab the lovebirds and get out of here,” said Rebecca. “We can come back for our files later.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. She left the room and waited a moment, listening, before pulling open the door of the server room. “Come on, lovebirds, we’re going.”

The four of them managed to make it out of the building undetected, but they only relaxed once Rebecca had burned Connie’s file.

“He’s free now,” said Rebecca. 

“I deleted all of their data on him on the internet, too,” said Syntax. “I also crashed their servers.”

“Yeah, by making the room too hot,” said Louisa.

“No, I just overloaded them,” said Syntax. Louisa and Rebecca both laughed at that, though Syntax looked confused for a moment until it finally clicked. Then, he huffed and blushed.

“Well, I’ll report back to my people and you can go and tell Connie the good news,” said Louisa. “I’ll see you around?”

“Yep,” said Rebecca. She mounted Midnightwarrior, having left him at the gates to Epona, and then quickly rode back to NorthLink.

“Hi Rebecca,” said Connie when he saw her. He grinned, and Rebecca smiled at being able to brighten his day even more today.

“Hi, Connie,” said Rebecca, dismounting once she reached the work site. “Guess what?”

“What?” asked Connie.

“You’re free,” said Rebecca. “Free from this awful place. Uh, no offence to the people working here.”

“You mean from GED?” asked Connie. “But how? They have so many of my details, they could sue my entire family or destroy my parents’ business or…”

“Not anymore, they don’t,” said Rebecca. “All of your information has been deleted from their servers, and the physical copy has been burned.”

“They won’t miss me here if I go either,” said Connie. “And I do want to work for the Baroness but I couldn’t before because I was too afraid to quit my job here. Even if I was just an intern.”

“Well, you’re free now,” said Rebecca.

“Thanks, Rebecca,” said Connie, and hugged her. “This means so much that you went to so much trouble for me.”

“Well, it wasn’t easy, but I hate them too,” said Rebecca. “I hate them and I love you. So deciding to do this was the easy part.”

“I love you too,” said Connie, blushing bright red and grinning. He kissed her, and Rebecca smiled into the kiss.

“I’ll put in a good word to the Baroness for you,” said Rebecca. “Hopefully you get the job, then I’ll have a reason to visit the winery more often.”

“Do you want to come with me when I ask?” asked Connie. “I could do with the support. If you’re there, she’ll probably be more likely to say yes.”

“Of course I will,” said Rebecca. “But now that you’re officially a free man, what do you say we go to a café and celebrate?”

“I say let’s go,” said Connie. He climbed up onto Midnightwarrior behind Rebecca and put his arms around her, and together the two of them rode off to the bus stop outside Fort Pinta.


End file.
